Abasi
Abasi (pronounced: ɛbæsiː) is a Synian state in northern part of Synia located on an island of the same name. It is the fifth biggest state by population and the third biggest state by area. The capital of the state, Taba is smaller than three other state's towns:Northshore, Aurora and Bay Turres. There are 9 parishes and 10 towns in the state of Abasi: Northshore in the Northshore Parish, Aurora in the Aurora Parish, Bay Turres in the Turres Parish, Taba in the Mountain Parish, Crosta in the Central Parish, Shelet in the Shelet Parish, Kernekar in the Kernekar Parish, Kara in the Southern Parish and Simeus and Elka in the Western Parish. There is one national park in Abasi. It occupies the Blue Lagoon, it's surroundings and the Dunedin Isle. Abasi island was the first of the Synia's islands to be discovered. There are numerous remains of Abasan culture left. Geography The eastern part of Abasi island is a mountainous region occupied by the Ibitsu Highlands while all the areas to the west are plains that are nowhere higher than 110 metres. The Cultural and geographical regions don't match with the borders of the parishes. Noble Peak is the highest mountain of the Ibitsu Highlands also known as The Heights. It is located in Mountain Parish 14 kilometres to the northeast of Halima. It is a famous tourist site as it's easy to reach the mountain by going through the Sunset Valley. The mountains are source to impressive rivers: Aura, Sava, Rakeh and others. Popular destinations: * Ancients' Rock * Swan Song * Weroka Castle * Cliffs of Despair * Carta Marea * Sunset Valley * Pansing's Caverns The Golden Strand is the whole northern coast of the island of Abasi. It's most important centre is Northshore. To the west of Krapa the coast is plain while to the east it's steep where the sea has created up to 125 metres high cliffs. This region as well as the Heights have retained the most heritage of Abasan culture. The Blue Lagoon is the most visited spot by bird watchers as this lagoon attracts up to 10`000`000 birds of different species every year. Popular destinations: * Totem Hill * Kondas Rak Open Air Museum * Blue Lagoon * Light's Hope Cathedral The Bottomlands is a grand region in central Abasi island. Much of it periodically floods though some areas reach up to 10 metres above sea level. This whole region is full of swamps and marshes also known as the Black Bog and thus it attracts a lot of birds as well. Popular destinations: * Dougherty * Black Bog Reservoir The Small Synia is a region in the southern part of Abasi island, except for Marble Peninsula which is located in it's own cultural area. The region is not flat but not mountainous either. It is littered with small hummocks and knolls. This region as well as Marble Peninsula and Dunes was under Synian control. The western part of this region is used for agriculture. The Marble Peninsula was under Synian control until 16th century. Then it was under the control of House Wright. Still these people have somewhat different and unique culture and language in comparison to the other regions of Abasi and Synia. Popular destinations: * Marble Pillars The Dunes is the western coast of Abasi island. Until 1980s this was one of the poorest regions of Synia. Many still practice fishery. The region is named after the dunes which can be found in every place of this region as the sea has receded in the past years. With the height of 129 metres, the highest dune, the White Dune is the highest dune in Synia and one of the highest in the world. Places * Northshore - Town - 39 994 * Aurora - Town - 33 125 * Bay Turres - Town - 21 376 * Taba - Administrative centre - 16 886 * Kara - Town - 14 332 * Elka - Town - 13 897 * Crosta - Town - 13 553 * Kernekar - Town - 12 799 * Shelet - Town - 11 284 * Simeus - Town - 10 077 * Oak Town - Village - 9 655 * Bitrusk - Village - 8 010 * Verpa - Village - 6 793 * Summerset - Village - 5 674 * Loahoaho - Village - 5 109 * Paradise Creek - Village - 4 616 * Mirage - Village - 4 312 * Dunedin - Village - 3 706 * Leyah - Village - 3 515 * Bayside - Village - 3 257 * Sekrey - Village - 2 986 * Linden - Village - 2 518 * Prutus - Village - 2 444 * Krapaya - Village - 2 308 * Waltira - Village - 2 113 * Patso - Village - 1 980 * Lone Cape - Village - 1 687 * New Manor - Village - 1 572 * Bridge - Village - 1 251 * Hurpay Station - Village - 1 196 * Tannet - Village - 1 088 * Rinumee - Village - 1 014 * Lest - Hamlet - 989 * Hast - Hamlet - 914 * Ropah - Hamlet - 882 * Windara - Hamlet - 839 * Crossroads - Hamlet - 818 * North Way - Hamlet - 813 * Krapa - Hamlet - 782 * Haru - Hamlet - 758 * Fargo - Hamlet - 717 * Rividas - Hamlet - 712 * Kiritsu - Hamlet - 646 * Halima - Hamlet - 615 * Suur - Hamlet - 615 * Old School - Hamlet - 511 * Ketrick - Hamlet - 489 * Hurpay - Hamlet - 455 * Teffane - Hamlet - 422 * Seluray - Hamlet - 381 * Alutanhea - Hamlet - 348 * Carta Marea - Hamlet - 237 * Kondas Rak - Hamlet - 102 * Carta - Hamlet - 98 * Rupple - Hamlet - 84 * Krikust - Hamlet - 75 * Segate - Hamlet - 53 * Vinius - Hamlet - 51 * Sundown - Hamlet - 37 * Sekla - Hamlet - 0 Category:Abasi Category:States